


Concluding

by Jewelbaby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: When a emergency happens.  The team concludes what they already know.   (I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 126





	Concluding

BUCK'S APARTMENT

Evan Buckley was sitting on his couch watching a basketball game that he had recorded. He was startled when his phone went off. He looked at it to see it was one of his favorite Diaz boys. "Hey guys." Buck said smirking. 

"Bucky you have help us." Christopher's scared whispering voice came over the line. 

"Hey Superman what's wrong?" Buck asked sitting up. 

"He hurt daddy." Christopher whispered. 

"Who did buddy?" Buck asked standing up and pushing his shoes on, he pushed in his code for his hidden safe and grab a gun he kept stashed there. 

"I don't know. I'm scared Bucky." Christopher whimpered. 

"It's ok Buddy. Can you do me a favor?" Buck asked   
"What?" Chris asked. 

"I need you to hang up with me and call 911. Ask for Aunt Maddie. Can you do that Superman?" Buck asked. 

"Yeah. Bucky is daddy ok?" Chris asked. 

"I don't know Buddy. But I will be there soon ok?" Buck said grabbing his keys 

"Ok." Chris said. 

"Buddy I will be there very soon. Now call aunt Maddie." Buck said. 

"Ok Bucky bye." Chris said and hung up. 

Buck quickly got into his jeep and dialed Athena. "Hey Buckaroo, what can I do for you?" Athena asked. 

"I need you to meet me at Eddie's, Chris just called and said someone was hurting his daddy. I am driving there now." Buck said. 

"I'll meet you there, Boy you better not do anything stupid." Athena said. 

"Mama A I have a gun and I'll meet you there." Buck said. 

"Ok I'll meet you there." Athena said hanging up

30 MINUTES BEFORE  
EDDIE'S HOUSE

Eddie had just put the last dish in the drainer from dinner. He walked into the living room and sat down next to Christopher. "What are we watching Superman?" Eddie asked. 

"Nemo." Chris said pushing play. 

While they were watching the movie Eddie noticed movement outside the Living room window. He kissed Chris' head and looked at the window and saw a figure making it's way around his house. "Buddy do me a favor. Go into Daddy's room and get into his closet." Eddie said standing Chris up and steadying him. 

"Why?" Chris asked. 

"Just do it. Take my phone and call 911. Tell them someone has broke in ok?" Eddie said quietly ushering Chris down the hall. 

"Ok daddy." Chris said shutting the master bedroom door. 

Eddie heard the kitchen window break and the door open. He grabbed a vase that was closest to him and slammed it over the guys head as he came into the room. When the guy had got up dazed Eddie punched him. The guy came back with a knife and got Eddie in the left thigh. Eddie went down onto the floor beside the kitchen door. "Ain't so big now are we?" The guy said. 

"What do you want?" Eddie asked through clenched teeth. 

"I want you to fight again." The guy said. 

"Not gonna happen. I have a son i need to think about." Eddie said putting pressure on his leg.   
"And where is the boy?" The guy asked. 

"A sleepover. I called 911 so you better leave." Eddie said. 

The guy reached down and tapped the knife in Eddie's leg. Eddie had to work not to scream in pain. "This is for leaving the fighting. Don't say I didn't warn you." The guy said leaving the house. 

"Son of a bitch." Eddie said.

Buck pulled up to Eddie's house just as Athena did. "Hey, you can be my backup. But nothing Foolish." Athena said

"Got it." Buck said 

As they got up to the door Athena went in and scanned the area, as she looked to the kitchen door she saw Eddie sat upright on the floor. "Eddie," Athena asked. 

"He left." Eddie said through gritted teeth. 

Athena holstered her weapon and Buck hand his to her. "Eds, how bad is it?" Buck asked sliding into position beside Eddie. 

"Embedded in the thigh. Take it out it'll bleed worse." Eddie said breathing deeply. 

"Eddie, where's Christopher at?" Athena asked pulling her phone out. 

"My closet." Eddie said wincing as Buck put his hand to the knife. 

"Sorry, Gonna put a towel around this so Chris doesn't get spooked." Buck said. 

"Ok." Eddie said. Buck stood up and looked at Athena. 

"Grab Chris, take him out the back door for me. Eddie's room has a back door." Buck said grabbing a hand full of dish towels from the drawer. 

"Buckaroo are you ok to handle this?" Athena asked. 

"I have to be." Buck said as they both hear sirens. 

Buck went back to Eddie's side and placed the towels around the knife. "MMM" Eddie winced.   
"Sorry. Ambulance is almost here. I'll call Abuela and see if Carla or Athena can take Chris there." Buck said as the EMT'S came in. 

"Eddie what happened bud." Kyle a new recruit asked. 

"Went on the wrong side of a man with a knife." Eddie said as he grimaced as the towel came off.   
"Yeah looks like it hit some muscle." Greta said. 

"Buck mind getting behind him and stable his spine?" She asked. 

Buck scooted behind Eddie's back and took the oxygen mask from Kyle. "I don't need it." Eddie said. 

"I beg to differ." Buck said slipping the mask over his head. 

"Alright Eddie we're gonna load you onto the gurney now." Greta said. Eddie grabbed hold of Buck's hand and shook his head. 

"What is it Babe?" Buck asked. 

"Check on Chris." Eddie said. 

"I will. I'll take him to Abuela's then meet you at the Hospital." Buck said as the gurney was being lifted. 

"Love you." Eddie said. 

"I love you too. I'll be there soon." Buck said. 

Athena came up to him and watched as they loaded Eddie into the ambulance. "Chris went with Carla to her house." Athena said. 

"Thanks. Need to call Abuela and let her know." Buck said. 

"He'll be ok. I'll let Bobby know." Athena said. 

"Thanks." Buck said.

ABUELA'S HOUSE

Buck pulled up and helped Chirstopher out. "Alright superman let's go see you're Bisabuela." Buck said walking up to the door as Isabel opened it. 

"Nino Dulce. Come in." Isabel said ushering them into her home where her sister Pepa was. 

"How is Edmundo doing?" Pepa asked. "He was stable when they put him in the Ambulance. I am heading there now." Buck said squatting in front of Chris. 

"I'll call Bisabuela and let know how everything is. If they keep your Dad I will come get you. Ok?" Buck asked. 

"Ok. Take care of him." Chris said hugging Buck. 

"I will, Be good for Tia and Bisabuela." Buck said standing. 

Isabel ushered him to the door. "Tell Edmundo I will be praying for him." Isabel said hugging and kissing Buck's cheek. 

"I will." Buck said returning the kiss and hug.

HOSPITAL

Buck walked into the hospital to find Hen sitting in the waiting room. "Buck glad you're here. They need someone to calm him down." Hen said. 

"Where is Athena?" Buck asked. 

"She might still be at Eddie's house." Hen said. 

"Ok. I'll be in with him." Buck said making his way down the hall. He heard Eddie before he saw him. 

"NO. NO DRUGS." Eddie yelled. 

Buck walked in to see a nurse and Doctor trying to give Eddie some pain medicine. "What's going on?" Buck asked. 

"Buck, good to see you walking around." Maggie the nurse said. 

"Thanks. Eddie what's going on babe?" Buck asked laying his hand on Eddie's foot. 

"I need to give Athena my statement." Eddie said. 

"Hey, you need to let them work on your leg. Athena is still convassing around your house to see if she can get an eyewitness on who this was." Buck said. 

"I know who it was." Eddie said. 

"Ok, let them deal with your leg then I will get Athena here." Buck said. 

"Ok. Chris ok?" Eddie asked as the Nurse pushed some pain medicine into his IV. 

"Him and Isabel were gonna watch some tv. I told him if you stay I'd bring him back to see you." Buck said running his hand through Eddie's hair. 

"K." Eddie said as he closed his eyes. 

"Thanks Mr Buckley. I'll come out once we assess the situation." The doctor said.

30 MINUTES LATER

Maddie came rushing into the ER waiting room with Chim behind her. Bobby was sitting with Buck   
and Hen. "How is he?" CHim asked. 

"Doctor is still assessing. Probably won't be working for a while." Buck said 

Just then Athena came into the room. "I finished canvassing the area. Almost none of the neighbors heard anything. Or saw anything." Athena said. 

"All I know is Christopher called me and told me someone was hurting Eddie." Buck said just as the doctor stepped out. 

"Are you guys Edmundo's next of kin?" He asked. 

"I am." Buck said, not seeing Bobby, Hen and Chim's surprised looks. 

"Mr Diaz is gonna be sore for a while. But the knife didn't do any damage. We stitched him up but I want to keep him to run some IV antibiotics." The doctor said. 

"Thanks. Can we get the knife for prints?" Buck asked surprising Athena. 

"Sure. I will have my nurse bag it for you Officer." Doctor said. 

"Thank you.' Athena said. 

"I will have the nurse come get you once we get mr Diaz to a room." The Doctor said. 

"Thanks." Buck said as the doctor walked away. 

Athena looked at Buck. "How'd you know to ask for the knife?" She asked. 

"Too many crime shows." Buck said to her smirking. 

"NoW boy I do not believe that." Athena said. 

"I took criminal justice in college." Buck said. 

"Oh your gun is in my car." Athena said. 

"You have a gun?" Maddie asked. 

"Yes. It was my CO's " Buck said as a nurse came out. 

"I will take you to see Mr Diaz now." She said

EDDIE'S ROOM

Buck entered the room and saw Eddie asleep from the sedation. He noticed the heavy bandage on his left thigh. Buck sighed and sat down beside the bed and grabbed hold of Eddie's hand. Eddie moaned and looked at Buck. "Hey." Buck said kissing Eddie's hand. 

"What time is it?" Eddie asked. 

"Around midnight." Buck said softly. 

"Christopher?" Eddie asked licking his lips. 

"With Abuela. I'll get him in the morning if you have to stay longer." Buck said. 

"Thena still here?" Eddie asked. 

"Yeah everyone is out in the waiting room." Buck said. 

"k. Love you." Eddie said. 

"I love you too. Get some sleep let the Sedative wear off. Then you can talk to Athena. I'm gonna call your Abuela let her know how you're doing." Buck said. 

"Ok. Stay til I fall asleep?" Eddie asked closing his eyes. 

"Of course." Buck said kissing his forehead and sitting back down. 

NEXT MORNING  
HOSPITAL ROOM

Eddie woke up to Athena and Buck talking. "Buck?" He asked. 

"Hey, still here. Athena is here to speak with you." Buck said. 

"Ok." Eddie said nodding to Athena with slow grin. 

"Hey Eddie. Buck said you knew who your attacker was." Athena said sitting down on the visitors chair. 

"Kyle Lopez. He was part of the fight club Bosco took me to." Eddie said. 

"Any reason why he would come after you?" Athena asked. 

"I didn't owe him any money. But he wanted another fight. That was about the time that Bobby got me in touch with Frank." Eddie said. 

"Did anyone from this fight club know where you lived?" Athena asked. 

"Only Bosco. No one else. I brought this to my kid.." Eddie said softly. 

"Christopher is fine. I called him before Athena got here. Abuela and him are going to check out a farmer's market." Buck said. 

"Eddie I will go check out this Kyle Lopez. You let Buckaroo take care of you." Athena said winking at Buck. 

"You knew bout us?" Buck asked. 

"Now I do. But your secret is safe with me." Athena said. Eddie and Buck smirked. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Hen and Chim along with Maddie walked in. "Hey guys." Hen said. 

"Hey, What are you all doing here?" Eddie asked

"Boy don't make me smack you." Athena said. 

"We came to check on you. I stopped by on our way here Christopher and Isabel are ok. Gonna go to the Farmers market and then come back here to see you." Maddie said. 

"I talked to him this morning. Pepa is gonna come here in a while to bring him some clothes." Buck said. 

"When are they releasing you?" Chim asked. 

"Ask Buck." Eddie said. 

"Doctor hasn't been in yet." Buck said. 

"It being a deep flesh wound probably later today." Hen said. 

"So how long have yall been together?" CHim asked. 

Eddie and Buck looked at each other. "What you guys thought we didn't know?" Maddie asked. 

"We thought we were keeping it hidden." Eddie said. 

"You did. But we know you guys." Hen said. 

"A little after the lawsuit." Buck said. 

"Good." Maddie said. 

THE AFTERNOON

The doctor came in and told Eddie that he wanted to keep him one more day for more antibiotics. Right now he was sitting up in bed picking at some food on his tray. Buck was sitting in the chair beside him reading. They both jumped when the door opened to reveal Isabel. "Nieto, how are you doing?" Isabel asked kissing Eddie's cheek. 

"I'm fine Abuela. Just sore." Eddie said. 

"Well Chris and I had a wonderful time together." Isabel said. 

"That's great Abuela. Where is he?" Eddie asked. 

"Your tia abuela took him to the cafeteria." Isabel said. 

"Listen Abuela I have to stay another night. Buck is gonna take Chris home with him tonight." Eddie said

"Disparates. He will stay here with you. Buck will. Pepa and I will take Chris one more night. I can't get enough of my bisnieto." Isabel said. 

Buck and Eddie smirked with each other as the door opened and Chris came in. "Dad!!!" He almost hollered. 

"Quiet sobrino nieto. This is a hospital." Pepa said coming in behind him. 

Buck got up and had Isabel sit in his chair while he pulled the other chair closer for Pepa. After sitting Chris up on the bed next to the Eddie "Gracias Chico Dulce." Isabel said patting Buck's face. 

"I missed you Dad." Chris said laying his head on Eddie's shoulder

"I missed you too hijo. Did you and bisabuela and tia Pepa have a good time this morning?" Eddie asked. 

"Yeah." Chris said going on about the Farmer's market. 

Buck noticed Maddie outside and excused himself. "I brought you some clothes." She said 

"Thanks. Chris is telling us about the Farmer's market." Buck said glancing back into the room.   
"I am so happy for you Evan. To see how Happy you are makes me soo happy." Maddie said. 

Buck hugged her. "I am happy. I want to make it permament, but nervous on how to." Buck said.   
"Just follow your heart." Maddei said. Buck looked back into the room and made eye contact with Eddie who smiled his half smile at him. 

FEW DAYS LATER  
EDDIE'S HOUSE

Buck had just finished the dishes, Christopher and Eddie were in the living room watching a movie. "Alright Diaz's what are we watching?" Buck asked. 

"Zootopia." Christopher said. 

"Cool." Buck said sitting on the other side of Chris. 

After a while Chris was falling asleep on Buck's shoulder. "He's had a rough few days." Eddie said quietly. 

"How is your leg feeling?" Buck asked. 

"Sore. But nothing some pain relievers won't cure. And you know some Lovin." Eddie said winking.   
"Well of course." Buck said leaning over and kissing Eddie. 

"Bucky?" Chris asked sleepily. 

"Hey Buddy, I thought you were asleep." Buck said

"Are you staying Bucky?" Chris asked. 

"I am buddy." Buck said. 

"Stay forever Bucky." Chris said going back to sleep. 

Buck met Eddie's eyes over Chris' head. "Well I was gonna do it more romantically. But what the hell. Move in with us Buck. Me and Chris want you here all the time." Eddie said. Buck got tears in his eyes. 

"Yes, I'll move in with you guys." Buck said leaning over and kissing Eddie. Buck was trully happy here.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Please let me know of anymore hurt/comfort you would to see.


End file.
